Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 25
Synopsis "Cleaning Out the Closet" The Thinker is just 25 years old, but his incredible brain power is sapping his body of its life force. As a result, he has the body of a seventy-year-old. He was promised, however, upon joining the Secret Society, that his body would be restored if he could deliver OMAC to the Crime Syndicate. In aid of this, he has used a three-dimensional hologram of Amanda Waller to recruit some of the world's more powerful heroes under the auspices of replacing the missing Justice League. He suckered Power Girl, Steel, and Warrant into joining a team he intended to destroy the Suicide Squad - the perfect distraction. The Thinker's "Suicide Squad" has just encountered the real Squad - or what remains of it - retrieving OMAC. After the usual altercation, both teams have fought to a stand-still, and demand to know who sent the other. When it becomes clear that Waller sent both teams, Deadshot suspects an imposter. The Unknown Soldier confirms as much, suggesting that he and the others were recruited by a sophisticated hologram. He had grown suspicious when he'd heard Waller was breaking from her MO and recruiting heroes for a resistance, so he had positioned himself to be recruited as well. Their discussion, though, provides Harley Quinn the chance she needs to escape with OMAC. Having also been recruited by the Syndicate, Harley is working for the Thinker as well. Dragging OMAC out into the snow, she hooks him up to a power source and whispers the activation code into his ear, as per the Thinker's instructions. At the sound of it, OMAC springs into life, emitting a powerful radiation. She tethers his body to her aircraft, and prepares to fly OMAC to Amanda Waller's house. Meanwhile, at Belle Reve, the real Amanda Waller struggles to get through to Deadshot, but she's lost his signal. With an explosive device attached to her neck, the situation is desperate, and James Gordon, Jr. adds to the bad news by warning that the device being built atop the prison is nearing completion. Thinker is waiting only for OMAC's arrival - and in the meantime, he has tasked King Shark with eating her. Reluctantly, Waller resolves that they must go to Level 7 of the prison - a floor that is not even shown on the prison's blueprints. (Level 6 isn't either, and it contains something horrifying). Since Waller had been at Belle Reve, there had been 24 Task Force's A through Task Force X. While the Suicide Squad was Task Force X, something entirely different lay on Level 7. Confused, James asks how the Thinker got the explosive collar onto Waller on the night of the Syndicate's attack. In the explosion at Belle Reve, she had found herself alone, and while she was distracted by her search for anyone, the Thinker snapped the collar around her neck, warning that it was synchronized to his heartbeat. If he dies, she will die. If she leaves the prison, she will die. So, she is trapped. As Waller opens the final door, she warns Gordon to stay back, which is just as well, because King Shark has found them. Turning to defend Waller against the attack, James allows her the chance to escape behind the vault door unscathed. He attempts to reason with the creature, warning that the Thinker's promises of knowledge about King Shark's father were lies. The only person who knows the truth is Waller. As Waller approaches the door to Project Y, she worries that of all the evil things she has brought about by her work - this one will kill her. Appearances "Cleaning Out the Closet" Individuals *Thinker *Amanda Waller *Huntress *Power Girl *Steel *Warrant *Unknown Soldier *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Captain Boomerang *O.M.A.C. *James Gordon, Jr. *Task Force U *Task Force V *Task Force W *King Shark *Kamo Locations *Belle Reve Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-25 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_25 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-25-cleaning-out-the-closet/4000-433113/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues